


Straight Answers. Please.

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: AUs- A Heck of a Lot of Them [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has already been through this, And Takao just needs to hit Midorima over the head with his feelings, College AU!, Luckily, M/M, Midorima doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Midorima has a big gay panic, Akashi tells him, and Midorima has no idea what his friend is saying.[In which Akashi knows how to play Midorima like a fiddle...or like a violin. Because he plays that. Oh, and Takao needs to hit Midorima over the head with his feelings.]"It has been used in America to avoid sentencing for murder-” “What!” “-Don’t interrupt Shintarou, I’m not done."





	Straight Answers. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sup! 
> 
> This is new for me, a one shot- haven't done on of this in a while...maybe a few months. I dunno, feels like forever.
> 
> So I decided to gift you with this!
> 
> [And that big, gay panic stuff is real. I know...-_-]
> 
> And kudos, of Ladyroyalkitty for her work, Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. It was the main inspiration for this...or really, the summary, but hey! Credit where credit it due~

Midorima has a big gay panic, Akashi tells him, and Midorima has no idea what his friend is saying.

 

[In which Akashi knows how to play Midorima like a fiddle...or like a violin. Because he plays that. Oh, and Takao needs to hit Midorima over the head with his feelings.]

 

“And he’s quite the person to be around, I don’t even mind when I’m with him anymore- but I don’t think that he notices!” Midorima plowed right through his sentence as he paced around the dormitory that he shared with Akashi.

 

Akashi, on the other hand, was glancing at his friend over his book, which he had long since lost care for.

 

“It seems,” Akashi waited before he spoke again, no doubt carefully choosing his words, “That you are going through something called a ‘big, gay panic.’”

 

Midorima just stared at his friend in sheer confusion and slight horror.

 

“ _What?_ ” Midorima wondered if his friend had been replaced by someone else. Kise dressed as Akashi for Halloween and the only way that anyone knew that it wasn’t Akashi was that Akashi came in wearing his own costume. (That was when they noticed the height difference.)

 

“You’re having a big, gay panic.” Akashi repeated before lifting his book up, obscuring his face, which was no doubt smirking.

 

“W-What on _earth_ is _that_ supposed to mean!” Midorima nearly screeched as he slumped into a chair, all of his energy worked out of him.

 

“Oh,” Akashi noted as he put his book down, bookmarking the page as he did so, “I see that you have stopped pacing. Good for you. At that rate, you were going to make someone dizzy.”

 

Akashi skillfully avoided his question.

 

Midorima sighed, letting his head fall into his hands, “That doesn’t _answer my question_.”

 

“It does not.”

 

Midorima groaned. Akashi was a good friend to have around, but when he didn’t want to talk, he wasn’t going to say a word. He was as cryptic as...well, there was truly nothing that you could compare Akashi to.

  
“Are you planning on answering my question?” Midorima asked.

 

“If you ask the right one.” Akashi responded, smirk clearly visible on his face while Midorima sent him a glare.

 

“Fine.” Midorima snapped as he crossed his arms and sat up straight, trying to hide his embarrassment, “What it a _big, gay panic_ , or, as you called it.”

 

Akashi’s lips curled into a smile and he chuckled, “I wasn’t sure that you would actually say it. Good for you, Shintarou. And a ‘big, gay panic- well, the actual term is a legal term, used if someone of the same sex tries to come onto you. It has been used in American to avoid sentencing for murder-” “What!” “-Don’t interrupt Shintarou, I’m not done. But in our case, it’s used as an expression to show that you’re panicking over something of a homosexual nature, referring to your obsession with Takao.”

 

“...I’m glad that you didn’t use Kazunari.”

 

“That’s what you’re going to comment on?”

 

“I’m picking my battles.”

 

Midorima was sure that Akashi had lost his mind. Even though they were good friends, Midorima would be the first to admit that Akashi still had his episodes.

 

Especially right now. (Yes, he considered this an episode because Akashi was acting insane.) _Apparently_ the best idea Akashi had for getting Midorima and Takao together was for them to go for something akin to what he called...a double date.

 

Yes, a _double date._ Including two people that weren’t even dating. Absurd, to say the _very_ least.

 

So that was how Midorima found himself in this...predicament. Sitting in a restaurant with Akashi and Kuroko at the other side of the table, and Takao to his left. Akashi and Kuroko were ramping up the ‘We’re dating’ vibe.

 

Even Takao looked embarrassed by the situation that they were in, as he refused to look at Midorima. (Though Midorima didn’t know this because he had been sneaking looks at Takao throughout the whole time that the had been eating. He hadn’t been doing that at all.)

 

By the main course, Midorima could tell that even _Kuroko_ was sick of how flirty Akashi was being. At that point, Midorima’s brain had nearly shortcuited because Takao had moved from sitting straight up in his seat, as rigid that he had even see Takao.

 

And by the dessert course, Midorima was sure that Takao was ready to tear the two lovers apart judging from the glares that he kept on sending them. Takao hooked his arm around Midorima’s shoulders to bring the taller man down to him before he whispered into Midorima’s ear.

 

“These two are being ridiculous, don’t you agree?” Takao muttered between bites of cake. Midorima was tempted to tell him that he shouldn’t eat while he was talking, but that was the longest sentence that he had gotten out of Takao all evening.

 

“Yes they are.” Midorima whispered back, not even bothering with answers like ‘I suppose so’ or ‘You could say that’ because they were going to the moon and beyond with their performance.

 

“I hope the rest of your nights go well.” Akashi said before leaving the table, Kuroko matching him step for step. Midorima and Takao just stared at him incredulously before turning back to each other.

 

“Did he really just leave us here?” Takao asked, looking Midorima a sort of stare that said ‘you know the guy’.

 

“Apparently so.” Midorima sighed, all he wanted to go that evening was get some studying in for his midterms, then go to bed, not spend it next to the person which he _desperately_ wanted to date, “We should be leaving now. I think Akashi already paid for the check.”

 

And so they left, walking side by side.

 

“He’s a complete idiot.” Takao breathed out when they got to the outside, breath condensing into a small cloud before it blew away on the wind, “What was he trying to do?”

 

“I have no clue.” Midorima lies, cheeks tinting red as he turned away from Takao, doing his best to hide his face.

 

“Shin-chan-” Midorima could nearly hear Takao tugging his lips down into an exaggerated pout, “You know something! And you haven’t told me yet.” Takao tried to jump into Midorima’s vision, but Midorima kept turning, to the point that he felt dizzy, then _beyond_ that point.

 

Takao was happily playing along until he was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling from his eyes.

 

“Okay, Shin-chan,” Takao laughed, grabbing Midorima by his shoulders. Midorima tipped forwards for a second, nearly losing his balance. Takao laughed as Midorima righted himself, clutching his head as he did so.

 

“What if I told you that I haven’t told you something either yet?” Takao’s voice was still light, but there was another layer beneath it. Takao grabbed the scarf around Midorima’s neck- his lucky item- and pulled him down to until were eye to eye.

 

“What is it?” Midorima whispered, staring into gray eyes which shone with mirth.

 

“Let me show you.” Takao murmured before letting their lips touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.


End file.
